The present invention relates generally to umbrella frames, and more particularly, to an umbrella frame which further includes a pair of extended structures to define a novel umbrella frame.
Heretofore, umbrellas have been developed mainly for functionability as from non-telescopic to telescopic and further from manual control telescopic to push-button telescopic. In addition, umbrella frames have been covered with canopies of various colors and patterns. However, the umbrella frame per se has remained in its old and unchanged dome shaped structure for decades.